


(Не) бойся своих желаний

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: "Оно показывает нам то, что мы хотим увидеть. Чего бы мы ни хотели..."*





	(Не) бойся своих желаний

**Author's Note:**

> * — цитата из книги "Гарри Поттер и философский камень", перевод И. Оранского.

Она смотрит в зеркало — и видит себя. Восьмилетнюю девочку, с восторгом наблюдающую за старшим братом — тот демонстрирует очередной забавный трюк. Как же ловко у него получается! Она пытается повторить замысловатые движения руками, а он смеётся, лукаво прищурив глаза, показывает снова и снова, а она не успевает за ним — но всё равно тоже покатывается со смеху! И мама улыбается, глядя на них с любовью и нежностью…

Она смотрит в зеркало — и видит себя. Молодую женщину, одетую строго и со вкусом: чёрное шелковое платье, золотые часики на тонкой цепочке… Она сидит в высоком кресле посреди светлой уютной гостиной и благосклонно взирает на девочек в одинаковых чистеньких платьях: сиротки скромны и работящи, и благодарны ей по гроб жизни за хлеб, кров и приличное воспитание — ведь рука её тверда, как матушкина, но не такая тяжёлая…

Она смотрит в зеркало — и видит себя. Уверенную, элегантную, зрелую даму. В свои сорок она всё еще красива — потому что счастлива. Потому что нет вокруг ненавистных сирот, нет никого, кроме единственного любимого человека. Они словно позируют для семейной фотографии — вдвоём: она положила руку ему на плечо, а он — статный, сильный, с лёгкой проседью в тёмных волосах — вполоборота смотрит в объектив — смотрит на неё, и в карих глазах его любовь и нежность, и ни капли страха, отчаяния, недоверия, как в глазах его— не их— сына…

Он смотрит в зеркало — и видит высокое чистое небо… бездонное небо, в котором медленно тает клочок чёрного дыма…


End file.
